Dressed to Impress
by Ilovedesserts
Summary: Rusty's wardrobe greatly improved after he landed an intership in the DA's office. Where would he have turned for clothing advice?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm expecting this to just be a couple of chapters...thanks to maidenpride for the idea. Rusty's wardrobe greatly improved after he landed an intership at the DA's office. Where would he have turned for clothing advice?**

* * *

"You can't expect to wear that every day!" Andy exclaimed as he stood in Rusty's bedroom with him, going through his closet. After his little outburst, he heard a groan from Rusty and a chuckle from Sharon who had apparently appeared and was standing in the doorway listening to the conversation.

"What's wrong with it?" Rusty asked, a look of confusion on his face. "It's a suit. She said I'd need a suit for my internship. This is a suit. Problem solved."

"Well, yeah, you do," Andy agreed, "but, you're going to need more than one. More than two even. Rusty, you're starting an internship with the L.A. District Attorney's Office. You need to look sharp all the time. This is more than just a suit."

"Okay, really? I don't see what's wrong with this one," Rusty pointed out. "Mom, you bought it for me. It's fine, right?"

"Rusty," Sharon said as she walked further into the room, "I think what Andy is trying to tell you is that you are going to need more of a suit wardrobe. Check our closet; Andy has several suits, and I have several suits. It's called being a professional. You're going to need a collection of suits, ties, shirts, belts, shoes, even socks," she gave a small smile.

"It's just an internship. I'm still in college," he complained.

"In college, yes, but even people in college have to start looking the part. Rusty, you're at that stage of college. It was like when you testified against Stroh; you needed a suit because showing up in jeans and a hoodie, while a typical and favorite Rusty look, that's just not going to cut it," Andy explained.

"Huh," Rusty paused, letting everything sink in. "Socks too?" he complained, giving Sharon a glance.

"Socks too," Sharon nodded, smiling. "You can't go without socks or just wear white ones," she pointed down to Andy's feet, where still in his dress slacks, he had lifted his pant leg to show Rusty his dress socks and shoes. "Dress socks," she nodded at Andy's feet. "You need them. The one pair you keep now for church isn't going to work in the D.A.'s office."

"Wait, that's like a whole new wardrobe," he made a face. "I have to get a new wardrobe?"

"No," Andy patted his one shoulder, "you aren't getting a new wardrobe; you're expanding our current one. I'm not asking you to get rid of anything, well, except maybe this suit," he made a face.

"What's wrong with the suit? We just discussed the fact I need suits, and that's what you want me to get rid of? Are you ok? Still have a concussion from hitting your head last year because you aren't making any sense," he grumbled to Andy.

"Rusty," Sharon sighed, "he's helping you. Listen to Andy. He's the best dressed in the LAPD, and I'm not just saying that because I love him," she smiled. Andy turned and flashed his smile at her.

"Eeew, will you two stop? How are you making that face when we are in my room talking about suits?" he grumbled.

"Let's break it down," Andy clapped his hands together, looking at Sharon first, then Rusty. "Okay, you need four to five suits, along with some additional dress pants. You're going to need anywhere from five to eight dress shirts, just to start. We'll coordinate the ties with the shirts, same with the socks. Do you have a couple belts?"

"Of course, I have belts," Rusty rolled his eyes.

"Rusty!" Sharon scolded again. "This is Andy. Be nice. He loves you and wants to help."

Rusty gave Andy a disgusted look, and he rolled his eyes, "Belts?" Andy asked.

Rusty went to his closet and pulled out his belts. Both Sharon and Andy glanced over to them, looking at each other and nodding. "What?" Rusty asked.

"You'll need belts too. Those are fine with jeans, but you need a couple of dress belts, like this," he moved his shirt slightly to show Rusty exactly what he meant.

"I've never really had to think about all that," he said.

"I know," Andy nodded. "Your mom and I already discussed this. We knew you'd need some stuff."

Sharon, you bought me a couple suits already," he pointed out.

Sharon nodded, "I did. The one when you first came here, you outgrew that already," she smiled. "You were still growing then. You're stopped now, so we can get you some nicely tailored ones. Even then one from a couple years ago, we didn't spend a lot of money because even then, you were still growing some."

"Okay," Rusty drew out, nodding. He was starting to understand what they were saying. He wasn't against it, but he really hadn't thought about his wardrobe and his internship yet. Andrea had said a suit, and he had one. To him, it was a done deal, but he was seeing now that he was moving toward a career, and new, professional clothing was the first stop. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, you are in luck," Andy put his hand around Rusty's shoulders. Rusty didn't like people touching him, and really only let Sharon or Andy do that. Provenza wouldn't ever WANT to give him a hug or pat him on the shoulder, and aside from them, he didn't want anyone else touching him. Gus was a different story, but for now, he was okay with his parents, as he'd realized that yes, Andy was fitting into that category more and more, his parents could touch him. "Just so happens I know a couple great suit stores. Great places with good quality suits for decent prices. I do all my shopping at these places. I like to find the high-end suits at the typical detective type stores. Trust me, we can get you outfitted, even with your urban modern look you and Gus have told us so much about."

"Mom?" Rusty looked to her, seeking permission.

"Oh, whatever Andy wants to do, you should listen. He's the expert here. Now, I can offer advice on how things look-colors and such," she flashed a smile at Andy, "but, you really need him to take you. This is his area, trust me. As I said, he's the best dressed around."

Rusty glanced to Andy, "If you suggest even one pair of suspenders, I'm out of there."

Andy closed his eyes and groaned, while Sharon burst out laughing.

"Not to worry, Rusty," Andy grinned, winking at Sharon. "No need to buy suspenders when I have a whole drawer of them. You can just borrow mine," he patted him on the back, as he moved and stepped out of the room.

"Ugh, what am I getting myself into?" he groaned, as he heard both Sharon and Andy chuckle as they now both made their way down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet in the car, even a bit awkward. It shouldn't be because the two were used to being together. Until recently, though, they were used to being together with Sharon also with them. Andy didn't think it was a coincidence Sharon had suggested the two guys start suit shopping without her. He saw her hand in this; he knew it was a setup, time to spend alone with Rusty. It wasn't a bad thing at all, but still, a bit awkward.

Rusty wondered if this was a setup by Sharon, time to bond, so to speak. Ever since his "dust up with the car," Andy and Rusty had been forced into closed quarters together, forced to spend more time together. Andy really liked Rusty, and Rusty liked Andy, even though getting used to the idea the guy was with Sharon, had taken some time. Honestly, it had taken a long time. But, the dust up had put Rusty as a "Flynn sitter," which he didn't mind, really. He'd seen Andy at his worst, and both men had lived through it. With Andy at his worst, Rusty had seen Sharon at her worst too. He hadn't seen that side of Sharon before, and Rusty had come out of all this seeing that Sharon loved Andy. Andy loved Sharon; they were in a healthy relationship, his mom and his…well, Andy. It had been odd to adjust to Sharon getting Rusty things, clothes, electronics, even his favorite foods. He should be used to that now, realizing that people who cared about him were going to take care of him. He still wasn't, not quite, and not with Andy, but he was trying. It seemed Andy wasn't going anywhere, and if he was going to be around for the next few decades, Rusty had been figure out his relationship with the guy.

"This is the suit shop?" he asked, looking around. Rusty had assumed they would go to the mall. Clothes came from the mall, right? Surely, there was a good suit shop in the mall, or even just in one of the department stores. He'd seen suits in department stores before. Sharon had bought him his old ones in department stores.

"Yeah," Andy shrugged, turning off the car and looking to Rusty. "Why, what's wrong with it?" Andy looked out the window, trying to gauge the problem.

Rusty made an odd expression, "I don't know. It's just not what I was picturing. I thought we were going to the mall or something, even an outdoor shopping area. I didn't know we were coming right downtown to what looks like a run-down building."

Andy rolled his eyes as he looked at Rusty, "Trust me, okay? Can you do that? I think we've all established I dress pretty well, and I get almost everything here, at least most of my suits."

"Did you get that gray track suit thing here? The one from the hospital? Because if you did, I'm out. Andy, that was horrible. I still can see that outfit of yours. It wasn't something that screamed class and style, and what was really bad is that you wore it both times you were in the hospital. It wasn't bad enough you wore it after the blood clot. Then, you wore it when you had your heart attack. If it came from there," he pointed, "no thanks."

"For your information, funny guy," Andy smirked, "that was something your mom bought me. The woman can dress herself in a garbage bag and make it look fantastic. She has such an elegant style-for women's clothing. Somehow, that didn't translate to men's clothing. Don't ask me why. Maybe that's why your brother is so anti-everything, clothing, hair, all of that. I don't know where Sharon got her sense of style for men's stuff, but she's not good at picking things out. Now, if she's with me, she does a decent job because she knows what I like, but if she's going out on a limb, like relaxing, comfortable stuff, well, she still needs some help. So, I'll be glad to tell her just how much you like the track suit she bought me. That will make her feel great. I wear it for her. You'll figure that out; sometimes, you do things you otherwise wouldn't. The hospital is the perfect place, not that I want to wear it anytime soon again, but everyone is sick anyway, so they hardly notice your attire."

"Oh," Rusty turned red, "sorry."

"No problem, but let's go inside. We've got a lot of shopping to do, and we need to have made some progress by the time your mom joins us for lunch. If not," he grinned and winked, "you might find her picking out your clothing too."

Rusty scurried out of the car, walking alongside Andy as they approached the store. "Now, these guys know me well, so they'll take good care of you."

"Umm, okay," Rusty just shrugged. The two men entered the store, and immediately, Dominic, the assistant manager came over to greet them.

"Lieutenant, what a pleasant surprise!" he said.

"Morning, Dominic," Andy shook his hand. "Business been good?"

"Ahh, about the same. Now, what can we do for you today?" he asked.

Andy patted Rusty's shoulder, "This is Rusty. He's about to start an internship in the D.A.'s office, studying pre-law right now at UCLA. We're starting from scratch. He's going to need several suits, really the whole spectrum. Suits, shirts, belts, ties, shoes, even dress socks. Tall order, I know," Andy smiled.

Dominic put his finger to his mouth, looking over at Rusty, "Ahh, I see. Nice to meet you, Rusty." He looked at both men, "Your son, lieutenant?"

"Ahh, well, um, sure," Rusty stammered before answering. He caught Andy's eye and just shrugged. Andy gave him an odd look, but Rusty just turned back to Dominic.

"Well, let me get my tools to get you measured. Start looking around," he waved his hand.

"Hey, I didn't really know how to answer him," Rusty turned back to Andy, a little worried at Andy's reaction earlier.

"No," Andy shrugged. "It's fine with me. You're right-no easy way to answer," he chuckled. "Adopted son of my girlfriend doesn't sound right. Soon to be stepson doesn't either," he rolled his eyes.

"Soon to be?" What?" Rusty asked again.

"Hey," Andy held up his hands, "nothing imminent, trust me, but really, where do you see things heading with your mom and me?" Andy sighed.

Rusty pursed his lips, "Hmm, okay, yeah, I guess. We'll just leave it like this with Dominic," Rusty shook his head, frazzled. "So, where to start?"

"Okay," Andy said waving Rusty to walk along with him. "So, this area is the typical detective style suit, probably not what you want. I don't normally shop in this part. These are standard suits. Provenza, Julio, Nolan-they all would probably get these. Buzz and Mike get more along the lines of the ones I buy, over this way," he indicated. "Well, Patrice has been stepping up Provenza's game lately," he chuckled, "but still. Now, these aren't necessarily the young, hip, urban modern look you probably want. Those would be over this way," he indicated. Just then, Dominic reappeared with his kit to measure Rusty.

"Ahh, very good, so Rusty, I see he's pointed you toward our sleek look," Dominic nodded. "I'm guessing that's your style?"

"Umm, yeah, I guess," he shrugged. "I only have one suit now, and I've worn it for court or to church. I guess I wore it to a couple funerals too, but that's been about it. I didn't know there was a set style, and my mom bought it for me a couple years ago."

Dominic nodded, glancing to Andy, "Sharon, the captain," he corrected himself for Dominic, who had seen her with Andy in the store before, but always called her captain, "is coming in later. Rusty and I are trying to get things started right now."

"Ahh, very good," he nodded. "Let's get started, then. If you are starting from scratch, let me suggest we start with a basic black and a basic gray. We'll go from there," Dominic instructed.

An hour later, they'd made some progress, but considering the amount of stuff Rusty needed, they had a long way to go. Once Dominic had started a dressing room for Rusty, Andy took a seat for a few minutes, taking the time to update Sharon. The two texted back and forth, Andy promising to take a picture of anything Rusty picked out.

Finally, Rusty settled on a suit he liked, a fit he liked. It was a tailored cut, and Rusty expressed he wanted that as opposed to the "cop look" he kept describing. Fortunately, the suit he liked came in gray, black, and even a navy. Andy nodded to Rusty when he appeared finally, "That's a good look for you. Best one we've seen today. I think that's it, but you have to be the one to like it."

Rusty smoothed it down, looking in the mirror, "I do look like a professional, huh," he said, almost questioning himself. "Yeah, I like this one the best too. You really think I need it in a few colors?"

"Definitely," Andy nodded. "You can keep looking at even some with a slight pattern, but you'll need three basic ones to start. Since this cut looks the best, you are smart to get it in every color you can. That doesn't happen very often. Now, we're going to keep looking at suits, but you also need to look for some dress slacks, like khakis, while we are here."

Rusty frowned, "I already have khakis."

Andy sighed again, shaking his head, "Ask yourself every time you start to say that-'Would Hobbs frown at my clothing?' and if the answer is yes, it's not for work."

Rusty looked away, back at the mirror, nodding. "Okay," he sighed. He picked up the tag on the suit, "Holy-Andy, this suit is $450! That's insane! For suit! When you and mom said a few suits, I had no idea!"

Andy just shrugged, "That's what a decent suit is going to cost. Trust me. I'm here with you for a reason, and believe me, I've shopped all over LA. They go much higher than that, but this store does a good job with their suits. It is what it is," he shrugged again.

"You can't pay that. That's going to be over a couple thousand dollars for dress clothes for me!" Rusty exclaimed, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

Andy walked to him, "Rusty," he put his hand on his shoulder, "It's fine. I knew what these would cost. Your mom did too. We've got the money for it. My house is sold. Your mom and I are doing just fine, even with your tuition bill. We've got two good salaries coming in right now, even if it pains me a little to admit your mom makes a lot more money than me," he winked to Rusty. "Really, it's fine. Sharon and I have our joint account setup, and the money is there. We'll get our credit card points, turn around and pay it-no problem. Consider it being part of your book expenses for the semester," Andy patted his shoulder.

"Book expenses," Rusty shook his head. "I suppose there's no reason to try to talk you out of this?"

"Nope," Andy said, his back to Rusty, as he walked away. "Now, let's work on some shirts and ties for those suits, okay?"

"How are we doing here?" Dominic asked when he returned. Andy turned around and walked back toward Rusty.

"I like this one," Rusty said. "Andy tells me I should get it in every color."

"Ahh, very wise advice. If it fits, no reason to change it up. Let's get it sized correctly for you," Dominic said, as he got to work.

"That's my cue to find some shirts and ties for you, Rusty," Andy said, again turning to start looking.

"What, can't I just wear a white shirt?" he asked.

Andy returned with an armload of shirts, "You can, but that's one day. You can't wear a white shirt every single day. Here," he held up the shirts. "Try these on, even if you don't think the color is right. Some just go well with a certain suit color. For example," he held up a black shirt, "you wouldn't normally get a black dress shirt with a black suit, but you picked out that nice gray suit. This black shirt will look classy and modern. Find the right tie, and you've got your look."

"Will you be shopping for suspenders, too?" Dominic asked from the floor where he was working on Rusty's pant leg hem.

"Oh, no, not happening," Rusty shook his head. "No suspenders. He told me I needed belts, though."

"We'll get the right ones," Dominic said. "There. Those pants are done. Now, if you change into another suit, we can get you fitted for that one too."

The morning progressed with Andy offering up suggestions, Rusty listening, and then even taking some of the suggestions. He and Andy seemed to have the biggest disagreement on ties; their styles seemed to be very different.

"Your mom is parking," Andy explained, as they were looking at ties. "You should ask her opinion. I'm sure she'll be excited to help you."

Rusty gave Andy a glance, "Do you like the ties she buys you?"

Andy winked at Rusty, "She's got good taste in ties. You're safe. Just keep her out of sportswear."

"Ahh, there you are," Sharon smiled at the two as she walked up to them. She leaned up to kiss Andy, Rusty trying to busy himself with the tie display. Sharon turned to Rusty, "Well, how is it going?"

"Good," Rusty nodded. "Andy has been a big help." Sharon smiled at that, her arm already around Andy's waist.

"Ahh, Captain, hello," Dominic smiled and walked over to shake Sharon's hand. "We've had quite the morning getting your son all outfitted."

"I've heard," she smiled. "I've gotten a few photos too, but I'll be excited to see what Rusty has picked out in person. Professional wardrobe, a whole new ballgame for him," she nodded.

"Mom," Rusty turned to Sharon who was smiling, "this is all way too much money."

Sharon looked to Andy who shook his head, "We already discussed this," Andy sighed.

Sharon nodded, looking back to Rusty, "Rusty, consider it part of your book expenses," she shrugged. Rusty looked between the two of them.

"You two really are made for each other, down to the exact same wording. I guess you did already discuss this," he said.

Sharon nodded, "We did. You need these things. Yes, it's an expense, but everyone has to start somewhere. Be glad we can afford it. We won't let you complain about tuition costs, just as you can't complain about this. Andy brought you here, to an affordable shop. He didn't take you to Rodeo Drive or something. We have both bought plenty of suits in our lifetime, and this is the way it is. The good thing is you won't need to replace these every year. Many of these things should last you awhile. Andy gets a new shirt or a new tie every so often, so that's really what you need to focus on doing, just keeping up with what your clothing needs might be," she shrugged. She turned back to Andy, "Have you looked at shoes?"

"Yes," Andy nodded. "He picked those out-three pairs- and was measured in them with the suits. We've made some good progress."

"You have," Sharon nodded and smiled. "So, what's left?"

"Socks," Andy replied quickly. "You, my dear, made it here in time to pick out socks."

Sharon chuckled, patting Rusty's shoulder and walking over to Andy, "Well, Rusty, let's pick out some socks and finish up."

Another half hour later, they were finished. The suits were going to be altered and could be picked up in a week. Rusty had several bags of shoes, shirts, and accessories to complete his wardrobe update. As the three walked out and toward their cars, Rusty spoke up, "I can't thank you both enough for all this," he nodded to the bags.

"Rusty, we're very proud of you, both of us. Just continue to chase your dreams. We're behind you," Sharon smiled.

Andy shrugged, "I have to admit I'm not going to miss the hoodies and the knapsack look," he grinned. Rusty gave him a horrified look. "Hey, that was high school Rusty, but professional Rusty, well, he looks pretty sharp. Rusty, you're growing up, and I'm glad to be here to see it, to help guide you. You've come a long way from the 15-year-old wearing a hat, sitting in the Murder Room. It's only been six years. Imagine where you could be in another six year? You could be finishing up law school and preparing to sit for the bar exam."

Rusty nodded at their words, "Yeah, you're right. So, since we're done here, can we eat? I'm starving, and as much as you say I'm changing and growing up, can we get burgers because I love burgers, and I don't see that ever changing," he grinned.

Sharon and Andy both chuckled at that, nodding, "Sure," Sharon smiled. "Normal place?"

Andy shrugged, "Works for me. Rusty, you riding with Sharon?"

"No, Andy, I'll ride with you," he nodded. "Thanks again for all this. It meant a lot to me, and I guess years from now, when I'm suit shopping, I'll remember this. I'll remember you helping me, giving me tips, and just this time we spent together."

Sharon smiled brightly at Andy as Rusty spoke. She winked at Andy too, and he just nodded back at her. "Okay, get in," he held open Rusty's door. "Years from now, I think I'll remember how you got the vegetarian to enjoy the burger joint."


End file.
